turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Jorj Rainbowstar
|religion = |occupation = |type of appearance = Direct}}Jorj Rainbowstar was the chief hunter of a tribe of hunter-gathers in Eestexas. He was a big, broad-shouldered man of about forty, with strong features and a brown beard just beginning to go grey. His skill with a bow had made him rich. He displayed his wealth by wearing a silver quarter in each ear and a necklace of Old Time coins also of silver. He had close dealings with the tribe's shaman Madyu, asking him to perform hunting magic prior to leading hunts even though the magic did not always work. One day, he interrupted Madyu while the latter was brewing up a batch of willow bark tea for pain relief. Madyu agreed to perform his hunting magic but displayed his irritation by quietly using Jorj's full name including his secret name Rainbowstar. The hunt was a success and Jorj and his companions brought back many ducks. He loudly praised Madyu as a fine wizard since this hunt, at least, was such a success. That night, after gorging on roast duck, Jorj remembered that he had spotted an Old Time building he had not seen before. He told Madyu of this and agreed to take him there the next day. After breakfast of duck soup and porridge, the two set out. Jorj offered to help search the ruins but was relieved to have Madyu refuse the help. Jorj was a brave and powerful man but not one equipped to deal with demons. He did agree to stay in the vicinity in case Madyu encountered snakes or other physical dangers. He took out some nets to catch song birds and spent his time hunting. Jorj had some success that day, catching a dozen birds, a possum and a couple of chipmunks. He responded to Madyu's halloo by silently gliding through the undergrowth and suddenly appearing as though from thin air. He asked what Madyu had found and since he, like most of the tribe, was illiterate, he scoffed at the notion of books being valuable. He changed his mind when Madyu indicated what some of the books contained by making curving motions in the air with his hands. Instead, Jorj became eager to trade but that could wait until after supper. The next morning, Jorj decided to spend the day fletching some arrows with the feathers from the ducks he had caught. He was approached by Madyu who insisted that he go hunting, promising that with some new, more powerful, more "scientific" magic, he would get turkeys and deer. Jorj was surprised and sceptical since he had seen magic fail before. He reluctantly agreed to form up a hunting party and warned Madyu that if he was mistaken, he would not make many more mistakes afterwards. However, the hunt was a great success. As Jorj described it, the turkeys waddled right up to the hunters and the deer just stood there waiting to be killed. He declared Madyu's hunting magic the best since Old Time. He said that the tribe had just become rich since they had so much meat, they could smoke some for trade with other tribes.